


And Both Were Young-A Harry Styles Vampire Fanfic

by CatDances



Category: Byzantium - Fandom, One Direction, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Byzantium, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDances/pseuds/CatDances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My story can never be told. I write it over and over, wherever we find shelter. I write of what I cannot speak; the truth."<br/>Eleanor Webb is a vampire, and has been alive for 339 years. Eternally 16, she has been on the run most of her life, and has never told her story to anyone...ever.<br/>But when she moves to the small English town of Brighton, she meets a young boy named Harry who she feels drawn to, and longs to tell him her secret, even if it means almost-certain death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Both Were Young-A Harry Styles Vampire Fanfic

"My name is Eleanor Webb."

I write the same words I have always written onto the first page of a new journal.

"My story can never be told."

I look out the window of my train. Another rainy day, it would seem. Perhaps it would clear up closer to the city.

The man in the very red suit continues walking up the isle, now only a few seats in front of me. For a moment I ponder buying a breakfast plate, and then remember what happened last time I tried eating a full (regular) meal.

I turn back to my journal and continue writing;

"I write it over and over, wherever we find shelter. I write of what I cannot speak; the truth."

The red man looks at me. "Would you like anything, miss?"

I think about the sausages on the platter and almost convince myself that I should get it, but change my mind at the last minute.

"Just a water, please."

He hands me a clear plastic cup and fills it. I can hear his heart beat. When was the last time I've sustained myself of the red stuff? One week? Two?

"Is that all miss?"

I snapped myself out of my blood-driven trance and manage to utter a "Yes, thanks." As the man grabs his cart and walks away.

That was close.

After running for over 300 years, I have realized a few funny things about people. One of these things being that if you are kind enough to people, you will find yourself in what I call a "Memory Sweetspot". That special place in a person's mind where they remember you as being kind, but forgettable, which is exactly what I need. 

I want people to forget me. Nay, I NEED people to forget me, or else I can't move on. Every time I leave a town I have to compel everyone I was close with into believing I never existed, so it's easier for me to just be forgotten naturally by as many people as possible. Less of a hassle, that way.

I will never forget, though. One of the downsides of vampiric powers. I remember everything. It's a burden.


End file.
